


What Is It Good For?

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Halecest - Going away to war AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is It Good For?

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently, I'm doing this now? Hope it doesn't suck/isn't too obnoxious.

"Will you miss me terribly?" Peter was putting on his coat, his bag by the door. He looked good, ready to lead like always, and had a pleasant enough expression, which Derek would have seen and known to be if a lie if he’d just look up. 

"No." 

"Ah," Peter said, easily, finishing up his buttons, "How you wound me."

Derek snorted, and flipped the page in his book.

"Or," the man amended, striding over to the couch his nephew was sprawled across, "How you would if you could actually lie."

Shrugging, Derek made an obvious, sad attempt to look more interested in his book. Peter sat on the edge of the couch, his hand finding Derek’s thigh and squeezing.

"And what are you reading that could possibly be more interesting than saying goodbye to me?" Peter caught the cover to steady it before Derek could wrench it away and scoffed, " _The Lone Wolf of Love_ \- oh, really, Derek. You know I hate it when you read shit like this.” He plucked the novel from the younger man’s hand and studied the ridiculous cover. “Harlequin novels are so tacky.”

Forced to look at Peter, Derek glared. “Well, it doesn’t really matter anymore, does it?” He snatched the book back. “And it’s a _romance_ novel.”

"And that’s a pathetic distinction that only you and middle-aged, married women understand." Derek scowled and found his place again, pulling his knees up and into himself so he was farther away. Peter sighed. "This isn’t how I want to leave."

Derek didn’t say anything.

“‘Then, don’t leave, Peter,’ Yes, well, my heart,” Peter said, “You know I can’t do that.”

"I don’t care." Derek lied, sullenly. 

Peter reached between them to catch Derek’s chin, tilting his face up. “I am going to miss you.” he promised. “Are you going to miss me?”

"No." and Derek continued, looking away, "Don’t you have a plane to catch?"

"They couldn’t leave without me. You should be proud." Peter hummed, watching him languidly. "I’m very important."

Derek mumbled something that made Peter smirk, so he teased, “What was that?” 

"I already knew you were important." And he sounded more than a little petulant, not meeting his uncle’s eye,

Peter tsked and leaned forward. When Derek didn’t stop him, he crowded him even more and pressed a kiss on the younger man’s forehead. Derek let him steal the silly paperback again and toss it away from the couch. 

"You don’t have to go." Derek told him, voice too soft. He sounded so vulnerable at the moment that Peter couldn’t help the pleased hum of appreciation that he let out. "I mean it. Don’t go. Just don’t go."

"Heartling, we talked about this." Peter reminded him, sitting back. "I’m keeping you safe, aren’t I? No one is better equipped to deal with the Argent’s forces." Derek looked like he didn’t believe him, so Peter took his hand and held it very tenderly, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss his palm. "It’s not forever. I’ll be home soon."

"Why can’t I come with you?" Derek asked, sounding close to a whining adolescent, which was a charming thing to have reduced him to. "It’s not like I can’t fight." 

"Oh, you’re far too distracting to have around during wartime." Peter teased. Derek didn’t look amused, so Peter sighed and said, "Because you have to stay here. You have to take care of my Pack and my home. You have to keep my bed warm." Even more seriously, when Derek continued to look unimpressed, he added, "It will help me focus to know where you are - that you’re safe. The better I can focus, the faster I can win this war for us and come back to you."

"What about me? You think I’ll be able to focus with you gone?"

Peter shrugged and smiled, “This isn’t about you. I’m a very selfish man. You can learn to forgive me while I’m gone.”

Derek glowered.

So, Peter asked again, “Will you miss me?”

"Absolutely not."

Beaming, Peter leaned forward once again, and he kissed Derek for a long moment, Breaking apart, _hmm_ ing, he promised, “I do love you, Derek.”

"I know."

"And you love me."

Derek looked away and shrugged. Peter stood. He tilted Derek’s face up one last time and pecked him quickly on the lips. Without another word, he walked to the door. Back to the young man, he felt his smile falling, and he picked up his bags. Without even a glance back, he opened the door and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless tumblr plug: [My Blog](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/) Apparently I do (really slow) prompt fills now.


End file.
